


Unreachable You

by Roguealien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Female-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguealien/pseuds/Roguealien
Summary: She is back.After 2 years of being out of the limelight, no one knew where she went or where's been, she was just gone, like a puff of smoke that disappeared in a thin air.The minute the television flickers open, there she was, being attacked by the paparazzi as the black haired woman made her way to the lobby of her company. She was wearing a glasses so Kara couldn't see the emerald green eyes that she missed the most."She's back"She muttered under her breath, releasing a soft breath of relief and nervousness.





	1. O N E: She's back

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is gonna be a Wondercorp/Supercorp AU with a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean a LOOOT of angst. I live with pain so I'm sharing it with you guys! Lmfao. Jk. Anyways, hope you like this ;)

It was a good morning for Kara Danvers who couldn't seem to wiped off her smile since the minute she woke up. 

Christmas is coming up, she got promoted as a reporter at Catco Worldwide Media, her sister got engaged, she couldn't be more happier.

Was. 

Because It was a good morning...until she saw the news. 

It was everywhere. The newspapers, the internet. Everyone was talking about it and it was hard for her not to care or to ignore.

She tried though but she found herself reaching off for the remote control and pressing the button.

She is back. 

After 2 years of being out of the limelight, no one knew where she went or where's been, she was just gone, like a puff of smoke that disappeared in a thin air. 

The minute the television flickers open, there she was, being attacked by the paparazzi as the black haired woman made her way to the lobby of her company. She was wearing a glasses so Kara couldn't see the emerald green eyes that she missed the most. 

"She's back"She muttered under her breath, releasing a soft breath of relief and nervousness. 

A sound of an alarm ringing took her eyes off the television, it was her phone's alarm, indicating that she needs to go to the shower or her new boss would kill her if she's late in her first day as a reporter. 

Shaking her thoughts, she turn the tv off and went straight to the shower, hoping that she wouldn't consumed her mind all day.

Besides, it has been 2 years. 

They've both moved on. 

Or so she thought.


	2. T W O

"Kerah!"She heard her boss called when she spotted her walking towards the elevator. 

She turned around and face her nervously, "M-Miss Grant?"She asked, adjusting her glasses as the older woman scanned her from head to toe. 

The CEO made a sound of a grunt, "I know that I promoted you to be a reporter and you can now go fly around and be one but where the hell is my new assistant?!"The woman asked, raising her brows towards the blonde reporter. 

"I- I'm sure she's on her way"She answered right away, following her boss to her office. 

"Well, since she is your responsibilty, you'll do her job until she comes and tell her that if she will be late again, don't bother coming to work at all"The older woman said, placing her bag in her desk before facing the younger blonde. 

"Bulletproof!"The CEO randomly said. 

Curious, Kara frowned, "A-Are you asking me if I'm bulletproof?"She asked, uncertain.

Cat Grant rolled her eyes dramatically "Bulletproof Coffee. It's made from unsalted grass-fed butter with an extract of coconut oil that improves brain energy. I will need a cup of it every hour. Crappy coffee has toxins in it that will rob me of my creativity and vigor. I'm going to need both if I'm going to write a kick-ass headline for tomorrow's news"The older woman explained before taking a seat in her swivel chair.

Mouth slightly agape, Kara nod her head but still wearing the confused frown. 

"It's not that I don't see you frowning, I just don't care. Why are still standing infront of me like a lost puppy?"The older woman asked, busy typing on her laptop. 

"I- Uh, I am going"She said in a monotone but stayed in her spot. 

"Then go, Kerah! Jesus"Cat hissed, giving the younger blonde a look.

Kara nod her head again and walked out, panicking. 

She decided to go to Noonan's first, praying that they have a bulletproof coffee that she's very much confused about.

"Kara!"She heard someone said from behind, just as she was about to enter the restaurant. 

Turning around, she saw a smiling brunette catching up to her. 

"Samantha, what's up?"She asked, smiling warmly at her. 

The brunette grunt, "God, I hate when you call me that"She said. 

Kara giggled, "But it's fine when Alex says it?"She teased, earning a smirk from the tall brunette.

"Oh she says it way hotter that all you idiots do"The girl said. 

Samantha was the one who handles L-Corp since Lena went away, like her, the brunette doesn't know a thing about where Lena went in the 2 years that she was gone. 

"Have you heard? She's back"Sam asked. 

Instead of answering, she just nod her head and enter the restaurant followed by the brunette. 

"And she's inviting us all for a drink later"The girl added, making Kara stop in her tracks. 

"She is?"She asked. 

"Uh, yes? All of us"Sam answered. Kara looked at her knowingly and Sam realized what that look means. "Oh shit, of course she's not gonna text you! Sorry"

"It's alright. Well, you guys have fun later"She said, smiling sadly. 

"Bullshit! You're going"Samantha told her, pulling her in a table near the bar counter. 

"I don't think so. She didn't invite me, meaning, she don't want me there"Kara replied unsure. 

"You're going or I'm going to seduce your sister to sleep with me, then Maggie will kill me and it's your fault if I die"Sam said, giggling at herself.


	3. T H R E E:

Nervous is an understatement of what she's feeling at the moment. Her palm is sweating like crazy, she can't stop fidgeting and she has been in her car for what feels like eternity just staring at the group of people laughing together inside that restaurant. 

She can see Lena laughing with their friends, happily catching up. A familiar sparkles in her emerald eyes are visible, she missed that. She was the one who taken them off her and she's glad to see her get it back, even without her. 

"Kara?"She heard someone called from outside of the car, followed by a knock who took her by surprise. 

"Alex! What are you doing here?"She asked after seeing who it is. She open her car and went out, nervously smiling at her sister. 

"Lena invited us all. Sam told me she already told you and I didn't really see you today so..."Alex explained, "Have you been here long?"The brunette added. 

"NO"She answered pretty quickly which Alex responded with a knowing look. 

"Y-Yeah, probably. B-But not too long though, just ya know-"She tried explaining but Alex laughed. 

"I get it Kara, you don't have to explain. You wanna stay out here for a bit more or you wanna go in with me?"Alex told her, smiling understandingly towards her. 

"Yeah, no, let's go in together. Let me just take my purse"Kara replied, going back to her car to get her purse. 

Alex was just smiling at her, showing her the suport she needed, god knows how much she need that. She locked her car and took a deep sigh.

"Let's go"


	4. F O U R

Fate has some kind of a game to make things funny or complicated, in her case, she was hoping to just go join them, say hi and sit. She expected things to be awkward for the history itself but never did she expected how chaotic her entrance will be.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry"She continiously apologized to the waiter picking up the fallen utensils from the tray in the ground. 

She bend down to try to help him but fate really decided to humiliate her in that very moment that instead of peacefully bending down, she hit her head with the waiter's head. She was that clumsy so to speak.

It was humiliating enough for everyone inside that restaurant to witness such scene but all her care is focus of the woman she loves, staring at her direction, eyes wide. 

"I'm really sorry"She again apologized.

"It's fine ma'am, it was my fault, I apologized"The waiter replied. 

"Kara, get up. Let him do it, its fine"Alex whispered to her which she followed. 

She apologized once more before following Alex to where the table is where her friends are waiting. 

Her eyes are automatically stuck to Lena the minute she reached the table. The seriousness in her face makes her even more nervous as if she wanted the ground to swallow her alive but not until a wide smile slowly formed in the CEO's lips that made her feel a little at ease. 

"Hello Kara, it's nice to see you, you look great"Lena greeted warmly which made her blushed although she tried to hide it. 

Kara can see it, it was almost like nothing had happened. Lena doesn't seem too different the last time she saw her, knowing how they ended things, she wonders how Lena seems to be okay about everything. 

"T-Thanks. You look great yourself"She answered, trying to not let her nervousness be visible the way she talks. 

Everyone felt the awkward vibe, or more like Kara's awkward vibe because Lena doesn't seem to bothered about it. 

"That entrace was adorable"Maggie commented and giggle, trying to clear the vibe which Kara responded with a nervous giggle. 

"Take a seat Miss Clumsy"Sam said and laughed, patting the chair next to her.

All of them went back to their seats and get back to catching up but Kara's eyes are stuck to Lena. 

All of their friends are there, Alex sat next to Maggie, Winn and Mon-el sat opposite them, Sam on the other side with her and Lena on the opposite with an empty chair beside her. 

She wants to ask if they're still waiting for someone but she don't feel really welcome to- it's silly how much she knows Lena and everything about her yet because of what happened, she feels really far from her. 

"Good evening, are you ready to take your order?"A waiter asked, smiling warmly at them. 

"Oh you guys order first, I'm still waiting for someone"Lena told them just time when they heard a woman's voice behind them. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late"The woman said in her low, sexy voice with a little accent in it.


	5. F I V E: The literal goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone, this is Diana Prince, my.....girlfriend"Lena introduces.

"I am so sorry I'm late"The woman wearing a black leather jacket that made her look so badass spoke which took all of their attentions, especially Kara's. 

The woman she's seeing can be defined as a literal goddess. She's tall and has a figure of a super model..the accent doesn't help either about the feeling that Kara has at the moment. It's a mixed feeling of being drawn to but at the same time jealous. She don't know why but that kind of woman being around Lena makes her feel annoyed for some sorts. 

"It's not a news, you're always late"She heard Lena answered and giggles. 

The woman rolled her eyes and walked up to Lena but Kara's heart almost jumped out of her system when the woman suddenly leans in and kiss Lena on the lips. 

She suddenly felt a very heavy weight added on her chest and she feels sick. She managed to hide it by looking away but she saw Lena looking at her direction as if she's apologizing. 

She felt Alex's hand held hers and it made her feel even more bad but she smiled at her anyways, she can't just go, it has been 2 years. Or at least that's what she keeps telling herself. 

"Are you gonna introduce me babe or I should?"The woman asked cheekily, still has the very warm smile on her face. "Hi guys"The woman added, grinning at them. 

"Of course, sorry, uh..everyone, this is Diana Prince, my.....girlfriend"Lena introduces which makes her even more sick. 

She feels like crying but then again, Lena clearly moved one although she heard a bit of hesistation when she said girlfriend. Probably because of her presence, Lena has always been restpectful of other people's feelings especially hers given of their history. 

Alex and the others looked at her with a worried expression but still tried to hide it and gave Diana a warm welcome. Alex's hand are still on hers. 

"This is Alex and her girlfriend Maggie. Sam, you know her, Mon-el and Winn"She continues. They all said their hellos which Diana nicely gave back with a smile. 

Then Lena's eyes turn to her, a worried look is written on it. She probably sees everything, she's an observer even before they were together. She knows her too well to not notice everything even for those 2 years that passed.  

"And this is Kara Danvers"The CEO said which took Diana's attention from interacting with the others. 

Kara looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Hi"she greeted. 

"Hello Kara"Diana greeted back, smiling at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be here"She apologized and Kara gets what she means. 

"Oh no, it's fine. We're friends"She said, pretty confidently which surprised even herself. 

Hours had passed, everyone easily fell inlove with Lena's new girlfriend, even Kara can't help but be drawn to her. She can see how Lena gets her. She's smart, she has quite a sense of humour and she seems to be a very nice person. Kara wanted to hate her but she can't. 

"What about you Kara, are you seeing anybody?"Diana asked her when their topic turns to romance. 

There was a sudden silence in that table, all eyes on Kara. She looked at Lena who seems really interested to what she's about to say. 

"Uh, yes actually. I am..seeing someone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mentioned that I love angst? Coz I really do love the angst ;)


	6. S I X:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minute she got in her apartment, the tears started flowing. The only friend she had that moment was the liqour which Maggie bought a few months back. She drinks very seldom but in the night like the night she just had, it's the only thing she could turn to.

"You are?"Alex and Winn asked simultaneously.

She looked around and saw that Alex and Winn weren't the only ones that are surprised. Sam turned to her who seems pretty interested about what she's about to say next. 

Diana sat back on her seat, smiling, waiting for her to continue. Then her eyes fell to Lena, she's not gonna lie, she wanted to see a tiny bit of hope in her eyes, as if she's mad or shocked for her to have someone else but her hope dies when Lena gave her a grin.  

She hoped for it to be a grin of someone who's hiding their true feelings behind a smile, which Lena used to do way before when they were still friends but it wasn't that kind of grin. It was a grin of relief, of being happy that she found someone to be with because she, herself already have.

It hurts her even more to see that Lena really moved on. But Kara can't really blame her for whatever happened to them is all her fault. 

"Uh, yes. Yes, I am"She again lied. 

Alex gave her a frown, she can see it in the side of her eye but Maggie, she has a teasing smile in her. She knows that Maggie know. She's a detective, she'd know if someone's lying and she's definitely a terrible liar but she's trying her best to be convincing. 

"Who?"Winn asked, leaning forward his seat. 

Damn it, the blonde reckons. She don't really know what to say until she remembered a certain someone who asked her out few days ago. 

Adam Grant, her boss' son. She doesn't really like him but there's no going back now for her lies had already been told. 

"His name's Adam"She answered.

"Wait, Adam? As in, Miss Grant's golden boy?"Mon-el asked. 

"Y-Yes. Him, and I"She stammers. "Are dating"She added and smile nervously. 

God she's such a terrible liar. 

"I thought you declined his offer?"Alex asked, still very much curious. 

"I did but he was persistent. He's nice"She added, sounding pretty certain so they'd believe her. 

Even Maggie was then nodding her head, slowly getting into her lies. 

"Well, when we can all go out again, you should ask him to tag along"Diana commented, grinning at her. 

"Yeah, sure"She said, looking down to her food. 

Night had passed and they all went home, all exhausted. Alex and Maggie were the ones who called it a night for they have work in the morning which they all agree, especially the blonde who want nothing but to get home and be alone. 

Diana and Lena were all sweet and cute the entire evening, which reminds her of them where they were still together. The rest of the evening was blinding for her. She tried to have a conversation with others and ignore the two but she couldn't help but look at her. Her Lena. 

Lena's smiling the whole night, the sparkle in her eyes are evident everytime she looks at the woman she now love and it hurts Kara so much. She doesn't hate them, Diana is nothing but nice but she couldn't be near them, not until her heart wants nothing but to take Lena away from the woman and lock her up to herself. 

The minute she got in her apartment, the tears started flowing. The only friend she had that moment was the liqour which Maggie bought a few months back. She drinks very seldom but in the night like the night she just had, it's the only thing she could turn to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hurt yet? ;)


End file.
